There's A Thug In My Life
by degrassigirlinC-BURG
Summary: A sonfic I wrote about my favorite couple.


I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.

* * *

_Gotta keep it on the down low  
I'll never let my mama know  
Only call him on my cell phone, only see him after dark  
I met him on the 6 train, just the way he said my name  
The brotha had a lot of game, and he open from the start  
He scoops me up in his ride, Friday about a quarter to 9  
So fly and so fine, and I'm so glad that he's all mine_

Emma was in her room just laying down on her bed waiting for a phone call. After fifteen minutes of waiting she thought he wasn't going to call, so she got up and went to go upstairs when her cell started ringing she ran to her phone tripping over Manny's shoe in the process. She got up from her fall and luckily her phone was still ringing so she checked the caller id then answered.

"Hey" She said while rubbing her leg from where she had just fallen.

"Hey, sorry it took so long my mom was being a bitch"

"It's okay, so when are you coming to get me?" She asked while going over to her closet to get some clothes on.

"I can come now if you want"

"Sounds good, but park a couple houses down so my parents don't see your car."

"Okay"

"Call me when you get here"

"Bye"

"See ya"

_There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She's gonna say it aint right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything _

A couple minutes later Emma got a call.

"Hey, I'm here"

"Okay be out in a few"

Emma looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, and a low cut black shirt and a pair of rocketdogs. She thought she looked good enough to see him. After looking one more time she grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket then climbed out her window.

She walked down the street and saw his car.When she got there he opened the door for her then said " Emma you look so hot tonight."

"Thank you" She said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"So my lady where are we off to?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't know, what about somewhere we can be alone?" She asked seductively.

"Well I guess we can do that." He said and drove off.

_I know his crew's kinda shady  
Sometimes it gets kinda crazy  
But he treats me like a lady, gives me everything I need  
I dont care who's hatin' on me, cause every night he's waiting on me  
He's got mad personality, a side they never see  
My friends tell me to slow down, but everytime that he's around  
My heart's on lockdown, I feel love and I'm so proud  
_

When Emma realized where they where going she instantly felt at home. She had been to this place so many times, in fact this is the place where she first hooked up with him. But tonight was different nobody was there. It was a sight Emma thought she would never see the Ravine empty. She got out of the car and looked around. A second later she feel him put his arms around her.He spins her around and hands her a blindfold and tells her to put it on.

"Now that that's done I can take you to a secret place where nobody can find us."He said while grabbing her hand and pulling her in a whole bunch of directions.

_There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She's gonna say it aint right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and it's gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything _

When he finally stopped he told Emma to take her blindfold off.

"Okay it's coming off" She said as she took it off and looked at what he had planned out for them. It was a picnic, and beside it was a huge tent.

"Well what do you think?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I think it's the most romantic thing you've done for me." She says while looking up at him.

"Well then shall we?" He motioned toward the food

"We shall." She said as she sat down on the blanket.

After they ate Emma couldn't keep her hands off of him. So she got up and got into the tent and motioned for him to follow.

_Mama don't worry, I'm not in a hurry  
I won't disappoint you, I wont make you sorry  
He's the one for me (He's all I ever need)  
We'll be together from now till forever  
I know its the real thing, if you dont whatever  
And I know it's meant to be _

A hour later Emma was under him and she felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Emma I love you." He said while kissing her forehead.

Emma smiled and said " I love you too Jay"

* * *

So there it is my third fanfic. I love this song and I love this couple. The song is There's A Thug In My Life by Rihanna.


End file.
